Excitebike
|system1JP = November 30, 1984 |system1EU = September 1, 1986 |system2 = Virtual Console (Wii) |system2NA = March 19, 2007 |system2JP = March 13, 2007 |system2EU = February 16, 2007 |system2AU = February 16, 2007 |system3 = eShop |system3NA = June 6, 2011 |system3JP = June 7, 2011 |system3EU = June 7, 2011 |system3AU = June 7, 2011 |system4 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system4NA = April 26, 2013 |system4JP = April 27, 2013 |system4EU = April 27, 2013 |system4AU = April 27, 2013 |system5 = Nintendo Switch |system5NA = September 18, 2018 |system5JP = September 18, 2018 |system5EU = September 18, 2018 |system5AU = September 18, 2018 |genre = Racing |class1 = Club Nintendo |rating = Yes |ESRB = E |CERO= A |PEGI= 3 |ACB + G |Fix = a |accessory1 = Classic Controller |USK = 0 |ACB = G }} Excitebike is a Nintendo Entertainment System racing video game initially released in 1984, (later 1985 in North America), by Nintendo and the first game in the ''Excite'' series. In the game the player has the option to race against the computer or with a friend. A noteworthy feature is the ability to create custom-made tracks which allows the player to add pieces to a blank track. Not including the tracks created by the player, Excitebike contains ten courses. Gameplay The player is allowed to either race against the time or race against both the time and other racers. During the race the player will move their motorcycle to the right, all while moving up and down in order to avoid obstacles, pass other drivers and go over ramps. The main goal is not only to win the race, but to also get a high score. To get in first place, the player must be eight seconds faster than the racer in third place. To accelerate, the player will press the A button on the NES controller. Pressing the B button will cause it to go even faster than usual. During the entire race, the player has to make sure his motorcycle doesn't overheat by going too fast. If it does, then they'll be halted for a short time while it cools itself down. Development A Nintendo team in Tokyo developed Excitebike. Excitebike was the first game Shigeru Miyamoto and Toshihiko Nakago worked on together. They would commonly travel to Tokyo to assist the team, and stay down in Tokyo for a few days. Due to the high amount of tourism at the time, they would often have to share a hotel room. Remakes and re-releases *''Vs. Excitebike'' was released for the Nintendo VS. System and the Famicom Disk System, the later version featuring a new soundtrack, additional levels, an added two-player competition mode (hence the "Vs." in the name), and custom courses that are savable. *Hudson Soft published a port of Excitebike for the NEC PC-8801 and Sharp X1 home computer systems in Japan. *Excitebike was released twice for the Game Boy Advance. The first release, Excitebike-e, was as a pack of E-Cards for the E-Reader. The second, Classic NES Series: Excitebike, was a standard cartridge release as part of the Classic NES Series of ports; this version was enhanced with the ability to save one custom course. *Excitebike can be unlocked in ''Excitebike 64'' and ''Animal Crossing''. *''Excitebike'' is available for download on the Wii's Virtual Console. *A 3D port of Excitebike is available from the Nintendo eShop for the 3DS. The port was released on June 6, 2011, as part of the 3D Classics series. This game was available for free until July 7, 2011 in honour of the Nintendo eShop opening. Legacy The Excitebiker has made cameo appearances in the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros.]] and ''WarioWare series. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he appears as a collectable trophy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he appears as a pixelized Assist Trophy. A minigame in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ is just like Excitebike except the Excitebiker is replaced with Wario on his motorcycle. In the overseas versions of Animal Crossing series, the player can play Excitebike in its entirety (the game replaced either Mahjong or Gomoku Narabe Renju). He also made a cameo appearance on the Nintendo DSi, in the Nintendo DSi Sound application. If you are listening to music, then you can pick an animation for the upper screen. The hills are forming the way the beat goes. It is one of the 16 games in ''NES Remix''. According to Toshihiko Nakago of Systems Research and Development, Excitebike helped lead to the creation of Yoshi in Super Mario World. Excitebike was the first game in the Excite series. Two other games in the series were directly based on Excitebike's system of racing: Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium for the Satellaview and Excitebike: World Rally for WiiWare. The later was developed by Monster Games, the same team behind Excite Truck and ExciteBots: Trick Racing on the Wii, two other ''Excite (series) ''games. Excitebike also made a cameo appearance in the T.V show Robot Chicken. Trivia *Excitebike was available on Club Nintendo for 200 coins (only for the Wii U). Gallery External links *Excitebike at Nintendo.com *Excitebike at Virtual Console Reviews Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:1984 video games Category:1985 video games Category:1986 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:Nintendo games Category:Excite games Category:Racing games Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Assist Trophies Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Arika games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games Category:Launch titles Category:Nintendo R&D1 games